happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Buddhist Monkey
This article is about the character. For the action series of the same name, see Buddhist Monkey (Ka-Pow! series) Buddhist Monkey is the protagonist of the Happy Tree Friends spin-off series of the same name. Contrary to what most fans believe, he is technically not ''a member of the show's main cast, as he isn't even existing in the same universe. Character Bio ''For more information on Buddhist Monkey's enemies, see Buddhist Monkey's Enemies Buddhist Monkey has appeared in only three episodes, Enter the Garden, Books of Fury, and Three Courses of Death, all of which he has survived. His enemies, the Generic Tree Ninjas, are bears that try to destroy what he cherishes, like in Enter the Garden when the Ninjas destroyed several of his plants, and in Books of Fury when they ripped and colored in several of the Monkey's books. Buddhist Monkey has appeared in three other episodes. In Rink Hijinks, there was a picture of him in a crane machine. In Blind Date, at the drive in, the movie was Books of Fury, and in Keepin' it Reel it was Enter the Garden. Buddhist Monkey is the only staring character that has never died in the series. His arch nemisis is The Dark Shadow Lord. Normally, Buddhist Monkey is kind and calm, but when he is disturbed by Generic Tree Ninjas or another enemy, he becomes violent and starts to fight. Usually this transformation is followed by special effects. This aspect of his personality being most similar to Flippy except he's triggered by anger when Flippy is triggered by something reminding him of war. In the Ka-Pow episode, Three Courses of Death, we learn a little more about Buddhist Monkey's past. When he was a younger monkey, still in training, he had an Afro that was burned off by the fire of his sensei. Through his sensei's teachings, Buddhist Monkey learned how to control fire with his hands, eventually becoming strong enough to boil the water of an entire lake. In the episode, Buddhist Monkey was able to defeat his nemesis' right hand man, Char Sui. Though he never actually meets his unseen enemy, it can be assumed that the two will do battle in the future. Buddhist Monkey's Episodes Starring Roles #Enter the Garden #Books of Fury #Three Courses of Death Featuring Roles TBA Appearances #Rink Hijinks #Blind Date #Keepin' it Reel # Wingin' It #Happy New Year Number of Kills Survival rate His survival rate is 100%, in fact, Buddhist Monkey has never died, despite appearing in a universe similar to the main series. Trivia *His name may be derived from the name "Buddhist Monk". *He is the least appearing character due to him being in a different universe from the main HTF universe. *He has four dots on his head like some real-life Buddhist monks have. ** His round, bald, yellow head with dots gives him a small resemblance to Omi from Xiaolin Showdown. ** The dots on his head are similar to Krillin from Dragon Ball Z. His head looks like the trademark four-stared dragonball. *He loves plants(Enter the Garden) and books(Books of Fury). *He may not really be a part of Happy Tree Friends, possibly just the main character from a previous (failed) show. *Since there are video games and movies about him in HTF, he might be a fictional character (i.e., a show within a show). *One of the Dead Rising 3 psychopaths Harry "Zhi" Wong shares his personality and apparel: both try to live peacefully in their gardens until someone disrupts and incites them in a murderous rage - Buddhist Monkey gets disrupted by the Generic Tree Ninjas who vandalised his Oriental garden and Zhi gets disrupted by one of the zombies who hit one of the gongs, both have small paintings on their heads - Buddhist Monkey's being four dots while Zhi's being a Yin Yang and both grieve over their losses of something that means to them - Buddhist Monkey grieves over one of his ruined garden plants which his powers failed to resurrect but one of his tears did while Zhi grieves about his recent hardship that involved losing his job, his wife divorcing him for another man, his disdainful children and even the zombie outbreak. *We learned in Three Courses of Death that Buddhist Monkey used to have a full head of hair, but when his sensei demonstrated the fire-making technique, the flames burned off his wig. *Two episodes, Enter the Garden ''and [[Books of Fury|''Books of Fury]], are considered as pilots of Buddhist Monkey. Three Courses of Death marks his third appearance. *The younger Buddhist Monkey wearing a dark afro and a track suit may be a reference to a famed martial artist Bruce Lee. *All the titles of episodes featuring Buddhist Monkey are references to Bruce Lee movies (Enter the Dragon, Fist of Fury, Game of Death). Category:Characters Category:Ka-Pow! Category:Ka-Pow! Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Primates Category:Yellow and Orange Characters Category:Adult Characters Category:Characters with no deaths Category:Combat characters